


Shu-shu

by DerKnochenbrecher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerKnochenbrecher/pseuds/DerKnochenbrecher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi has run out of hair ties and Noya helps him out with getting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shu-shu

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt a friend tossed at me. Also "shu-shu" is the Japanese word for a scrunchy and I found this so adorable I had to use it! 
> 
> Full disclosure: even though I have long hair, I haven't actually used a scrunchy in a really long time...

“Are you going to be much longer?” Noya asked. He was leaning on the wall outside of Asahi’s room, already dressed and rocking on his heels as he tried to keep himself calm and waiting.

 

“Sorry,” Asahi said. He was rummaging around in his desk drawer with one hand, the other busy trying to keep his just-washed hair up in a bun he was having to hold in place. “I just… can’t seem to find any hair ties.”

 

Noya turned around the door, frowning. “Seriously? You can’t find a single one?” He tried to look over Asahi’s shoulder to help him, though quickly realised all he would see was the fabric of his shirt stretching over his shoulder. A nice view, but not an especially helpful one. So instead he poked his head around Asahi’s arm, shoving his hand into the drawer and moving things around in a vain attempt to find something. “Don’t you have like eight hundred?”

 

“I thought I had at least one around. They keep breaking.” Asahi turned to look for the brush, and couldn’t remember if he had left any elastics on it or not. There weren’t any. And given that the rest of Asahi’s room – excepting the drawers and the closet – was as clean as Noya’s was messy, it seemed unlikely they’d fine any hiding in piles of clothes.

 

Noya sighed. “Can’t you leave your hair down? Or just put in a string or something?”

 

“It’s a hairband,” Asahi said, sounding disappointed that Noya had forgotten. “And my hair will get everywhere if I don’t put it up.”

 

“But it’ll dry faster if you leave it out,” Noya pointed out. “And we can’t not go, you said we’d go out today!”

 

“It’s just to the shopping mall,” he replied. “It’s not that special.”

 

“But it’s a _date_ ,” Noya said. He couldn’t help his grin. “Which means that you have to come, ready or not.” He grabbed Asahi’s hand, an idea coming to mind. “Come on – we can pick some up while we’re out!”

 

Asahi hesitated, and Noya tugged his hand again, trying to drag him towards the door.

 

“All right,” he said with a sigh. “We can go.”

 

Aside from Noya’s earlier claim that this was a date, they both had things they needed to buy. Since there was only one mall within walking distance and it wasn’t very big, they were limited to one store for clothing – two, if they were willing to lower their standards. Asahi was, but Noya proclaimed he would rather die than do that. Asahi dragged him off before he could make too much of a scene. It was more of a utilitarian outing than a romantic one, but they still found fun in it nonetheless.

 

Asahi was ready to leave with just the bag of new clothing, but Noya remembered their other objective for this outing. It was pretty easy to do, since Asahi was keeping his hair back with only his plain Alice band, with the rest of his hair falling into a damp tangle around his shoulders. It would have looked adorable if it didn’t make him look like a bit of a hikikomori when clumps of hair fell forward.

 

He grabbed Asahi’s hand and dragged him towards the drug store across from the strip mall. And then, once inside, he got completely lost while trying to find the hair accessories. Asahi sighed and dragged him to the correct aisle, and Noya let him. Mostly because it meant that Asahi kept holding his hand, and as long as that happened Noya would let himself be dragged anywhere.

 

Noya got distracted looking at the products, trying to remember if they were cheaper at his usual location or not, and barely noticing when Asahi did let go of him to look over the selections of hair ties. It took him a while, too, as he tried to decide whether to get the plainest ones, or go out on a limb and buy one of the more colourful sets. His hand was wavering between the two as he tried to make a decision.

 

Noya frowned. “Why not this one?” he asked, picking one from a pile on the rack below the one Asahi was scrutinizing.

 

“That’s a scrunchy, not an elastic,” Asahi said.

 

“So? It’s cute!”

 

“It’s bright pink! And it has a bow on it…”

 

“Yes. That’s what makes it cute!” Noya couldn’t help but smile at the slight blush tinging Asahi’s cheeks. “And aren’t scrunchies good for holding up a lot of hair?” He had absolutely no idea, but it sounded right.

 

Asahi mumbled something Noya didn’t catch and probably wasn’t supposed to.

 

“And come on, there’s a lot of cute ones!” He flicked through the rainbow of scrunchies, trying to find any other cute ones. The one he had handed to Asahi was still the cutest, though. Noya was very convinced in his ability to find the cutest or coolest items in a store, and this wasn’t doing anything to prove him wrong. “And also, you said all your elastics broke – scrunchies don’t break the same way, right?”

 

He looked up and realised Asahi was seriously contemplating this. He grinned.

 

After a moment, Asahi took the pink scrunchy from Noya’s hand, and then reached for the packet of elastics in the most basic shades of brown, black, grey, and white.

 

“I’ll get these, then,” he said.

 

“Seriously? Not the colour ones?”

 

Asahi hung his head. “Just thinking about wearing the scrunchy takes all my courage…”

 

Noya couldn’t help but laugh. “All right then. But trust me, you’ll look cute in it!”

 

“All right…” Asahi said. “Is there anything else we need to get?”

 

*

 

When they got back to Asahi’s house with bags of clothes and snacks from the drug store, Noya immediately found Asahi’s comb and pushed him down onto the bed.

 

“I can brush my hair myself,” Asahi protested, though weakly, as Noya pulled out the Alice band for him.

 

“But I _want_ to do it,” Noya said, running the comb through Asahi’s hair. It was almost entirely dry, with only the largest clumps still damp. Once straightened out, it was so soft and light Noya didn’t want to stop touching it. Putting down the comb, he ran his fingers through instead, rubbing his fingers into the Asahi’s scalp as he did.

 

“Mmmm…” Asahi leaned back into him, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the attention.

 

Noya couldn’t help but press a kiss to the top of Asahi’s head before running the comb through one last time. He twirled the length of his hair into a bun a pulled out the scrunchy, tying it up. Then, realising he’d done it wrong, adjusting the tie so that the ribbon’s ears were pointing up. He grinned at his handiwork.

 

“What do you think?” Asahi asked. “It doesn’t look too weird, does it?”

 

“I think it looks great!” Noya said.

 

Asahi reached back to touch the bun, feeling the ribbons. “If you say so, then I guess it’s true.”

 

“Of course it is,” Noya said, and gently punched his arm. “You can always trust me when it comes to fashion!”

 

Asahi’s expression showed how much he believed that, but his smile – and blush – returned.

 

“Thank you,” he said, keeping his eyes down.

 

Noya couldn’t help but lean in once again and kiss him. His boyfriend was just too cute sometimes.


End file.
